


亲密关系的边界

by SleepyLuna



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyLuna/pseuds/SleepyLuna
Summary: 提姆一直在试探，想知道和杰森建立起亲密关系的边界在哪里。





	亲密关系的边界

杰森：哇噢哇噢，你要干什么，提姆？

提姆：我没想干什么，杰森，你可以把手放下。

杰森：可你看起来就好像是要和我拥抱。

提姆：哇噢，你真棒！被你发现了，大侦探。

杰森：恕我拒绝。

提姆：只是兄弟之间联络一下感情。

杰森：这是迪克的作风，我不是他。

提姆：就算是为了达米安的家庭作业也不行吗？

杰森：我都不知道你什么时候和小恶魔关系变得这么好了。

提姆：是啊，大概2秒前，我们好得像亲兄弟一样。而你刚才毁灭了我和他短暂的友谊，杰森。

杰森：呵，那我更希望小恶魔的作业得F，那足够成为我一个星期的谈资了。

提姆：杰森，你是个坏哥哥。

杰森：恭喜，你终于认识到这一点了。我该为你准备彩带和香槟。

提姆：我见过你受伤的样子，还替你清理过伤口，我甚至知道你身上有多少伤疤。

杰森：所以呢？这些情报不是秘密，小红鸟，你威胁不了我。

提姆：一，它们不是情报。二，我没想威胁你。我只是想——

杰森：让我向你暴露我最脆弱的腹部。我不会上当的，提姆。

提姆：杰森，你大可不必这样。

杰森：我明白，所以我这就要走了，以防你两条手臂举得太久，制造太多乳酸。

提姆：好吧！好吧。你走吧。

杰森：回头见，提姆。

提姆：你要知道，如果你有什么想倾诉的，我的家门一直、为你……敞开着……

提姆：【小声】再见，杰森。


End file.
